the girls that fell
by animerocker2001
Summary: things happen in life all of the time but i did not think would get sucked into black butler (OK i deleted my last story on accident so im re-posting it and editing my chapter k so for all that have read the last one sorry but the grammer shall be fixed .
1. Chapter 1

THE GIRLS THAT FELL

WELL I HAVE TO USE NOTE PAD(CRIES)BUT THIS IS MY FIRST BLACK BUTLER FANFICTION SO PLEASE TELL IF I SHOULD CONTINUE PLEASE (PUPPY EYES)YOU'LL GET A COOKIE

Alice pov

I sighed as i walked home from school this was my second week of my first year of high school and we were packed so much i thought my back would go out i quickly started to walk so i didnt have to talk to anyone.  
i was about ten minutes into my walk when i felt cold i pulled out my jacket that i had in my back pack we were in the middle of Autumn and this is when it stated getting chilly in the evenings.I shivered in my thin jacket about another 20 minutes later i was in front of my mansion yes you heard me right MANSION! yes you see my parents own a clothing and food business not like it matters anyway.I unlock my house before stepping inside and taking of my jacket and bag I'M HOME! I called out not like i expected an answer anyway my parents were always not home and they barley noticed they had a daughter anyway they gave 200 dollars so i would leave me alone once see what a loving family i have.

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ i grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see haily was calling me tonight we were going to practice are make up for Halloween that was only next Thursday.

hey haily are you ready for me to come over?  
yeahs were also watching anime tonight...  
WHICH ONE?  
not telling ;-)  
fine see you there bye :-(  
bye I put my phone back in my pocket before going to my room to look through my anime DVDs as i was looking i found Naruto,Rosario+vampire,black butler,death note,soul eater, and hetalia i finally picked on black butler I walked into the living room i walked to are big plasma screen TV before putting in the disk right as it closed the door bell rang i walked over and opened it there stood haily with all type of junk this year she was a witch\vampire while i was a vampire\demon we both had two Rosario cross necklaces from Rosario+vampire then for my demon side i had a ring that looked kinda like the necklaces except it had a blood red eat like iris and a black background to. It for haily's witch side she had a ring with a green cat like iris with a purple back round,  
I had a black mini dress with red lace on the front and bottom it was sleeveless at had a strap that went around the neck a pair of demon wings were sown onto the back they look kinda like bat wings,i also had gloves that went to my elbows they were like the dress black with red lace i also had 3 inch high heels they were red with the heel black, to finish it of i had a bat neck less with silver cross haily she had a purple mini dress that went to her knees with green lace she also had a strap that went around her neck to hold the dress up,she had gloves that went to her elbows that were purple with green lace,she also had 2 inch heels that were open toed shoes were purple with a green heel,to finish it off she had a purple and green bead bracelet.

ready haily asked i nodded before going up stairs i was putting on the dress before noticing it was a little tight in the sides which showed off my curves I'm not bragging but I had better curves then most. i was always embarrassed cause of them i was always being stared at I was 5'4 so with the heels i was now 5'7 the dress went perfectly with my black hair and blue eyes now i know you're wondering why a 14 year old still dresses up for Halloween well i just do I'm know to be childish, i quickly on some eye shadow and black eyeliner before heading down stairs.

OK WELL I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT SEBASTION AND CIEL SHOULD BE HERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO BUT I HAD A LONG DAY AND I WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE SOMTHING TO START OUT WITH YES IM GOING TO CONITINUE BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CIEL OR SEBBY YET SO YOU CAN SEE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ONCE THERE HERE

ME: im so liking this so far

CIEL:when shall i be in the story

ME:soon young grass hopper( cough)child

CIEL:IM NOT A CHILD!...and grass hopper?  
ME:YES! NOW SEE ALL OF YOU GRASS HOPPERS LATER!  
-


	2. FALLING!

I do not own black butler in any way except my ocs!sorry for the long update

HAILY'S POV

I watched as Alice ran upstairs, grabbing my clothes I went and walked upstairs.I turned many hallways before finally finding a bathroom,I walked in and closed the door before changing.  
When after i put on my shoes I looked in the mirror the outfit fit me nicely the purple really brought out my blue eyes and the green went with the purple nicly.I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes before going down many halls trying to find the staircase to the living room.I walked about 10 minutes before finally finding the stairs to the living room.I walked in and plopped onto the couch before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.I found nothing on tv so I went and grabbed an random anime I almost squealed at the cover it was favorite anime Black Butler.I put the disc into the dvd player siting back onto the couch waiting for Alice to come.

ALICE'S POV

I walked down the stairs to see haily sitting on the couch watching the first episode of black butler."hey"I said as i sat down next to her"hey"she replied keeping her eyes on the tv the whole time I giggled at how much she loved this anime not like I could complain I was the same Sebastian used to be my favorite but after a while I fell in love with ciel's attitude I continued to watch the next two seasons with her,When I saw the credits I turned to haily" hey do you think they'll make a third season?"haily asked staring at me.  
"I dunno,if the do they shouldn't rush it like they did the first and second then none will want to have a fourth." I replied getting up to turn the tv back to cable."ya i guess that is true they really did rush the thing"haily said.I was about to reply when a red,white,black swirl came out of the tv."what the hell?!"I said slowly moving away from it."I do not know" haily said I realized what I was doing I grabbed our bags and jumped into the swirl of light,now I know I just jumped into a swirl of red,white,and black light and why did I do that well...in all honesty I have no clue.I just had the most random feeling to go through that swirl of light.  
When I jumped in I closed my eyes in case i got something in would I get in them?I do not knows...I opened my eyes and looked around the red and white was slowly fading away I looked to my right and saw haily has also jumped me and haily were surrounded by darkness."HELLO CHILDREN" a dark voice said I thought I heard haily shiver but not me ive never gotten scared easily."ya?"I said wanting to know where i was at 'what the hell is going on?'I thought suddenly me and haily where surrounded by a purple mist"THE REASON YOUR HERE...IS BECAUSE YOU TWO HAVE HAD A FATE SINCE YOU WERE GUYS SHOULD HAVE NOT BEEN BORN IN THE WORLD YOU WERE BUT IN THE END IT WORKED OUT PERFECTLY."I stared around me confused' what did he/it mean OI wasn't supposed to born in this worlds?" I thought "IM GOING TO SENT YOU INTO THE BLACK BUTLER WORLD WHERE YOUR TRUE POWERS SHALL BE UNLEASHED."'what powers?' I thought"HAILY YOUR AN WITCH/VAMPIRE HYBRID AND ALICE YOUR AN DEMON/WITCH/VAMPIRE YOU TWO ARE VERY SPECIAL TAKE CARE OF OTHER FOR YOU GUYS ARE SISTERS...SEPARATED AT BIRTH AND FOUND AGAIN."That was the last thing I heard before darkness consumed me.

ANIMEROCKER2001:IM SO SORRY FOR NOR UPDATING BUT I HAD FAMILY PROBLEMS.I TOLD YOU ALL I WASN'T ABANDONING THE STORY!  
ALICE: this chapter was amazing!  
HAILY: I wasn't in this alot :(  
ANIMEROCKER2001: don't worry you'll get more attention soon.  
HAILY AND ALICE: yah!


End file.
